Doctor Who: The Animated Series - The Second Doctor
by ttsuperwholock
Summary: *THIS IS NOT A SCRIPT! THIS IS A NOVEL!* The Second Doctor, the Brigadier, and Detective Tom Mackenzie embark on crazy adventures across the stars involving Autons, Guy Fawkes, crazy weather, Cybermen, ghosts, Daleks, and a future Doctor and his companion. *You don't need to know the Second Doctor to read this story as Tom is my own creation, but knowing the Brigadier helps*


**For all you people also reading my WhoLock story, Reality's End, I got writer's block on that story and decided to make 'TV shows' starring all of the Doctors and new companions. There will be a new chapter sometime, but expect it _after_ there are eleven 'Doctor Who: The Animated Series'-es (one for each of the Doctors that I have watched so far). So, please just make do with these stories! *showers everybody reading this story in cookies***

 **Episode 1: Attack of the Autons**

 **Part 1 of 3**

The young detective Tom Mackenzie rushed out as soon as he heard about the death. He was at the scene and looking at the corpse in under five minutes (a new record!).

"Cause of death?" Tom asked, looking at the still body seeping blood over the ground.

"A single bullet wound to the chest is the most obvious so far," Roland Smith, an officer, said. "It's very similar to the others."

"I would go so far as to say that it was the same," Tom said. Five other people had been killed in the same manner over the course of two weeks; a single untraceable bullet wound to the chest and left in an alley. "Well, we shouldn't leave it here,"

"I just wanted you to have a look at the scene before we moved the body," Smith said.

"There's really not going to be anything here, Smith, no evidence, nothing!" Tom was getting frustrated. "I'll still check it out, but there isn't going to be anything, I'm telling you."

"I'll leave you to your job, Detective," Smith turned and exited the alley, as experience told him not to even _talk_ to Tom when he was frustrated and angry. After he left, Tom got down on his hands and knees and proceeded to investigate the scene.

* * *

"Come now, Brigadier, this is exciting!" the Time Lord named the Doctor said to his friend, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart of UNIT as they walked through the streets of London towards the latest murder scene.

"Six people have been _murdered_ , Doctor, I hardly think that this is a cause to have fun," the Brigadier, as that was what everybody called him, said.

"I do believe that I said 'exciting', not 'fun'," the Doctor said.

"But why _is_ it exciting, Doctor? Six people have been murdered, but that does not necessarily mean _aliens_ ," the Brigadier pointed out.

"Yes, but six people murdered in almost identical circumstances using untraceable bullets - _much_ more likely to be aliens," the Doctor pointed out.

"I really do hate it when you're right," the Brigadier muttered as the Doctor quickened his pace.

"Come now, Brigadier, we don't have all day!" he said. The Brigadier sighed, and hurried to keep up.

* * *

Tom had just concluded that there was no new evidence when a tall man in a trench coat with a mustache and a shorter man in a longish black jacket, blue shirt, red bow tie, and tartan pants (a crazy fashion, if Tom said so himself) with a bowl-cut hairstyle walked onto the scene.

"Excuse me," Tom said, confronting the two. "But you can't be here, this is a murder scene."

"I can see that," the shorter of the two said. He reached inside of his jacket, retrieving a badge, which he showed to Tom. "As you can see, we are here because this is the sixth murder in almost identical circumstances. Now, where is the scene of the murder?" Tom stepped aside. "Hmmm…" he kneeled down almost exactly where Tom had. "Brigadier?"

"Yes, Doctor?" the trench coated man said.

"It's identical to the other ones," 'the Doctor' said.

"Who did it?" 'the Brigadier' asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he stood up and brushed the dirt off his shirt. "Well, Brigadier, I think we should be going,"

"Wait, who _exactly_ are you?" Tom asked.

"I showed you, Detective Inspector John Smith from Scotland Yard," 'D.I. John Smith' said. "And this is Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, also known as the Brigadier."

"Then how come Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart called you 'the Doctor'?" he wasn't called London's Best Young Detective for nothing.

"Because… because… because I used to be a doctor, and the Brigadier is one of my oldest friends, and he is still used to calling me 'Doctor'," 'D.I. Smith' quickly said.

"Right," Tom stretched out the 'i'.

"Well, Brigadier, we really must be off," the duo turned and quickly left the crime scene.

"Huh." Tom thought out loud. "Those two have something to do with this case, or they're just weird."


End file.
